A medical catheter, when used invasively on a patient, is an example of a probe where the outside diameter of the catheter is a critical measurement. In general, the smaller the diameter of the catheter, the better. On the other hand, the catheter is normally used to deliver entities, such as sensors or electrodes, to an internal organ of the patient, and these entities, and their associated wiring, may limit the extent to which the catheter diameter may be reduced.
A system which enables reduction in the diameter of a catheter, while allowing large numbers of entities such as sensors or electrodes to be incorporated into the catheter, would thus be advantageous.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.